


Отречение

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Protego_Maxima



Series: Мини R-NC17_2017 [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, ангст, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: Хакс неторопливо опускает датапад на стол. Поджимает губы и оглядывает Кайло с головы до ног, вбирая каждую линию его тела. Обычно генерал оценивает всех (и себя в том числе) быстро и безжалостно — к этому Кайло привык — но сейчас он осматривает не так, как обычно, а неторопливо и внимательно. Взгляд ищущий, будто Хакс увидел что-то новое для себя. К открытому лицу Кайло приливает тепло, губы и скулы начинает покалывать, но он сохраняет бесстрастие.— Разумеется, — говорит Хакс, выдержав долгую паузу, — разумеется, вы можете отказывать себе в разрядке и без моего... активного участия?





	Отречение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abnegation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080916) by [Eralk Fang (EralkFang)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang). 



> Написано по заявке:  
> Кайло намерен блюсти целомудрие, как это было принято в старые времена, чтобы полнее посвятить себя Тёмной стороне. В то же самое время он вступает в сексуальную связь с Хаксом: доводит его до исступления, не позволяя себе кончать. «Так неудовлетворённость будет мучительнее», — думает он. Но на самом деле Кайло просто хочет Хакса.

**Г** лубоко заблуждаются те, кто верит, что для служения Тёмной стороне Силы нужно полностью отдаться порочным страстям.  
  
На самом деле последователи Тёмной стороны должны властвовать над своими эмоциями. В противном случае они потерпят крах — как омерзительный Орден джедаев, который в погоне за недостижимым идеалом проповедовал безрассудное подавление и вытеснение собственных чувств. Вот почему ситхи превосходили соперников, избравших противоположный путь, — они постоянно проверяли себя на прочность, встречая искушение лицом к лицу, а не бежали от него, как дети.  
  
Именно поэтому краеугольным камнем традиционного ситхского обучения является ритуал отречения — и Верховный лидер Сноук наконец позволяет Кайло Рену пройти его. Кайло очень горд оказанной честью. Волнительно сознавать: он настолько продвинулся в обучении, что Верховный лидер не собирается надзирать за ним, а доверяет провести священный обряд самостоятельно. Но нельзя, как это часто случается, позволить гордости затуманить ясность ума. Отсутствие учителя не должно сказаться на его внимательности.   
  
Для начала нужно обеспечить доступ к тому, в чём предстоит себе отказывать.  
  
— Должен сказать, я удивлен тем, что вы и в самом деле назначили встречу, чтобы увидеться со мной, лорд Рен, — говорит генерал Хакс, не отрываясь от датапада. Похоже, его больше всего удивляет то, что Кайло неожиданно решил соблюсти протокол Первого Порядка. Но оно и к лучшему — для них это уже шаг вперёд.  
  
Кайло выпрямляется, держа шлем под мышкой. Собрав всё своё спокойствие, он смотрит на Хакса ничего не выражающим взглядом, хотя чувствует, как ускоряется пульс.  
  
— Генерал Хакс, я официально прошу вас содействовать моему обучению.  
  
Хакс вскидывает чётко очерченную бровь, поджимает губы, но не поднимает глаз от датапада, и Кайло не может точно сказать, хочет ли он, чтобы Хакс смотрел на него.  
  
— Официально? Поразительно, сегодня мы и в самом деле соблюдаем формальности. — Кайло чувствует укол беспокойства: в голосе генерала кроме веселья слышны отголоски свойственной ему жестокости, но тот лишь вздыхает, смиряясь:  
  
— Чем я могу быть вам полезен, лорд Рен?  
  
— Верховный лидер считает, что я готов пройти ритуал отречения, — Кайло замолкает, силясь подобрать слова, которые будут понятны человеку настолько далёкому от сферы всего духовного: — Я прошу вас... помочь мне.  
  
Хакс приподнимает бровь:  
  
— И что же такое «ритуал отречения»? — Кайло чуть не передёргивает от того, с каким явным пренебрежением Хакс заключает слова в незримые кавычки. Уже не в первый раз он от души желает, чтобы генерал не был так важен для него. Но приходится обходиться тем, что есть.  
  
— У каждого он свой, — сухо отвечает Кайло. — Цель ритуала в том, чтобы отказывать себе в желаемом. В моём случае всё сводится к тому, что я буду служить вам.  
  
— Служить мне? — Хакс наконец отрывается от датапада и слегка хмурится. Кожа Кайло теплеет под любопытным взглядом.  
  
Кайло вскидывает подбородок:  
  
— Удовлетворять вас, не достигая разрядки.  
  
Хакс неторопливо опускает датапад на стол. Поджимает губы и оглядывает Кайло с головы до ног, вбирая каждую линию его тела. Обычно генерал оценивает всех (и себя в том числе) быстро и безжалостно — к этому Кайло привык — но сейчас он осматривает не так, как обычно, а неторопливо и внимательно. Взгляд ищущий, будто Хакс увидел что-то новое для себя. К открытому лицу приливает тепло, губы и скулы начинает покалывать, но Кайло сохраняет бесстрастие.  
  
— Разумеется, — говорит Хакс, — выдержав долгую паузу, — разумеется, вы можете отказать себе в разрядке и без моего... активного участия?  
  
Кайло сглатывает. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Хакс может отказаться.  
  
— Суть ритуала не в том, чтобы подавлять желание ради абстрактной идеи. Это, — он почти выплёвывает слова, — путь джедаев. Отречение подразумевает, что ты раз за разом отвергаешь искушение. Противостоишь соблазну снова и снова.  
  
— Становишься клинком, который правят на камне желания, — вполголоса замечает Хакс. Похоже на цитату, но какую именно, Кайло не знает. Хакс всё ещё кажется настороженным, но губы, сжатые в тонкую линию, расслабляются.  
  
— И ваша связь с Тёмной стороной укрепится, если я соглашусь?  
  
Звучит нелепо: потому что Хакс слишком прагматичный, слишком приземлённый человек, чтобы произнести эти слова серьёзно. Тем не менее, Кайло кивает.  
  
Хакс откидывается в кресле и вновь бегло оглядывает Кайло с головы до ног. Тому вдруг хочется, чтобы Хакс нашёл его непривлекательным. Собственный порыв кажется странным — он решает обдумать его позже.  
  
— Отлично, — Хакс резко вздыхает, словно выныривая из сна, — Верховный лидер поручил мне помочь с вашим обучением, поэтому я даю согласие. Так в чём именно состоит ритуал?  
  
Сила ситхских практик не в буквализме: испытание временем они выдержали благодаря своей изменчивости. И всё-таки Кайло пытается объяснить — небольшая плата за то, что не придётся возвращаться к учителю, потерпев поражение.  
  
— Когда искушение станет невыносимым, я приду к вам.  
  
— И? — поощряет его Хакс.  
  
Кайло сжимает губы и морщит лоб:  
  
— Проще показать, чем рассказать. Можно мне?..  
  
Хакс растерянно моргает — зачем спрашивать разрешение, если согласие уже дано? «Как невнимателен я был к нему, — думает Кайло. — Постараюсь исправиться, ведь теперь он может быть полезен”.  
  
Хакс кивает.  
  
Кайло обрушивается на него, пока тот не утыкается носом в его щёку, заходясь стонами, и не кончает ему в руку.  
  


***

  
Верный своему слову, Кайло ждёт до тех пор, пока соблазн не становится невыносимым, — и только тогда появляется у двери Хакса, словно тень. Он относится к каждой встрече так, как относился бы к запасу пищи или топлива: дробит их, стараясь растянуть подольше. Он ждёт, пока тело не начинает вспыхивать от одного только взгляда Хакса, пока не начинает вздрагивать, увидев полоску нежной кожи под челюстью, пока сны, в которых Хакс приходит к нему, не становятся такими подробными, что болезненное возбуждение заставляет проснуться.  
  
Поначалу Хакс принимает настойчивые ухаживания очень сдержанно, даже скованно. Кайло тщательно изучает его тело — и вскоре точно знает, как и на что тот откликается: как гортанно стонет, когда шею покрывают поцелуями, какие удивительно чувствительные у него соски, как сорванно и глухо он вскрикивает, кончая.  
  
Но Хакс ловит всё на лету и быстро смелеет. Когда Кайло вжимает его в стену, он яростно и настойчиво толкается в ответ. Во время первого минета (Кайло так торопится, что даже не тратит время на раздевание) Хакс пытается прижать сапог к его промежности — и этого хватает, Кайло чтобы начал стонать, давясь членом. А когда Кайло укладывает Хакса на стол и, бережно растягивая и открывая, доводит до оргазма одними пальцами, тот, всё ещё вздрагивая от наслаждения, только сильнее сокращает мышцы и скулит, выпрашивая его член.  
  
Сначала Кайло думает, что Хакс просто не привык к тому, что партнёр, который всеми возможными способами показывает, как хочет разрядки, остаётся неудовлетворённым. Но когда дело касается Хакса, случайностям нет места.  
  
Это становится очевидно однажды вечером, когда разгорячённый, раскрасневшийся Хакс лежит в постели, а Кайло трахает его, хорошо растянутого и смазанного, тремя пальцами, вталкивая их до самых костяшек. Когда Кайло сгибает пальцы, Хакс стонет и откидывает голову. Наконец он поворачивается — и хотя блестящие глаза смотрят немного рассеянно и ошеломлённо, слова звучат резко и зло.  
  
— Ты сломаешься, Рен, — говорит Хакс, оскаливаясь. — Сломаешься в одну из этих ночей. Не сможешь сдержаться и трахнешь меня. Идеалы не утолят твою жажду, и я ещё увижу, как ты преда-ах! — он кончает, забрызгивая семенем себя и руки Кайло.  
  
Дразнить и мучить вполне в духе Хакса. Теперь, когда Кайло во всех подробностях знает, как сильно его хотят, искушение кажется более осязаемым, более реальным. Тяжёлое, изнурительное испытание — но тем яснее, что Хакс идеально подходит для ритуала. Жертва не напрасна в одном случае: когда жертвуешь тем, что на самом деле желанно.   
  
Вожделение захлёстывает Кайло. Нельзя наслаждаться тем, как его пытаются совратить, но он всё равно теряет голову, когда, неуклонно подводя Хакса к оргазму, слышит:  
  
— Я хочу давиться твоим членом. Разве ты не желаешь увидеть, как я, генерал Первого Порядка, опущусь перед тобой на колени? Разве не хочешь кончить мне на лицо?  
  
Возбуждают не столько слова, сколько интонации (хотя сам Хакс думает иначе), и его голос преследует Кайло, вновь и вновь приходя во снах — лукавый, жестокий и полный отчаяния.  
  


***

  
Сегодня ночью всё идёт как обычно.  
  
Они лежат в постели. Хакс, раздетый, открытый, прижимается спиной к груди Кайло и тяжело дышит, пока тот мучительно неторопливо ласкает его скользкой от предэякулята рукой. Кайло, как всегда, не снимает с себя ничего, кроме перчаток и сапог: одежда, увы, служит последней линией защиты против попыток Хакса манипулировать им, пусть он и делает это из лучших побуждений. Если бы Кайло был сильнее, он мог бы противостоять соблазну, не нуждаясь ни в одежде, ни в кольце, которое пережимает основание возбуждённого члена, подрагивающего около задницы Хакса.  
  
Но ему приходится ограничивать себя, пусть и таким примитивными способами.  
  
— Рен! — протяжно и почти бессвязно стонет Хакс. Кайло чувствует обжигающий жар кожи даже через многочисленные слои одежды. Хакс извивается и трётся спиной о Кайло, тот свободной рукой сжимает его бедро, чтобы прекратить ёрзания — но вместо этого лишь плотнее прижимает их друг к другу. Утончённая пытка, от которой Кайло плотно сжимает веки и жалобно воет, потому что всё тело пульсирует чистым вожделением. «Желание, — думает он. — Вот что значит чувствовать желание».  
  
Хакс поворачивает голову, и тёплый вздох едва касается губ Кайло. Тот невольно приоткрывает рот, наслаждаясь дымным лёгким дыханием. Хакса можно целовать, но только так, чтобы доставить удовольствие ему, а не себе.  
  
Он никогда не целовал Хакса в губы и никогда не чувствовал, что тот хочет этого.  
  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — выстанывает Хакс. — Ты, наверное, с ума сходишь, м-м-м... от желания. — Он снова трётся о Кайло с его молчаливого согласия.  
  
— Звёзды, готов поклясться, ты течёшь от одной только мысли об этом.  
  
Кайло кривится и дышит носом, чтобы успокоиться, потому он хочет, хочет. Даже несмотря на кольцо, член тяжело пульсирует в том же бешеном ритме, в котором кровь стучит в висках.  
  
— Вредно, — продолжает Хакс и ненадолго замолкает, стонет, когда Кайло сжимает его член сильнее, — для человека твоих... размеров вредно сдерживаться.Ты лишь напрасно мучаешь себя.  
  
Кайло начинает двигать рукой быстрее, чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы, чтобы заставить Хакса заткнуться, но тот слишком любит слушать собственный голос и не замолкает даже тогда, когда член выделяет ещё немного предсемени, пачкая крупные пальцы Кайло.  
  
— Крифф! — вырывается у Хакса. — У тебя наверняка огромный член, я чувствую его. Он едва помещался бы у меня во рту, я бы задыхался, как будто никогда раньше не сосал член — но ты бы не щадил меня, правда?  
  
— Нет, — против воли отвечает Кайло. Хакс толкается вперёд, ускоряя темп.  
  
— Нет, — стонет Хакс, и звук отзывается в их плотно прижатых друг к другу телах. — Нет, ты знаешь, насколько я вынослив. Звёзды, Рен, ты мог бы взять меня прямо сейчас, трахнуть куда и как пожелаешь — я бы всё тебе позволил, всё. — Хакс задыхается, срываясь на хрип.  
  
Он выгибает спину, так что давление на возбуждённый член Кайло ослабевает, поворачивает голову, чтобы остро, болезненно прикусить сначала чувствительное местечко на челюсти Рена, а потом ухо:  
  
— Если бы ты только предал свой орден, предал себя и всё то, во что веришь... И ты предашь, у тебя не хватит сил сопротивляться. Ты уже в моей постели, Кайло, тебе остаётся только трахнуть меня. Будет так правильно, так хорошо...  
  
Хакс замолкает, когда на него обрушивается оргазм, напрягается и кричит от наслаждения. Кайло не останавливается — продолжает грубые ласки, пока Хакс кончает, пока сперма выплёскивается тремя ослабевающими толчками, стекая по пальцам. Кайло прикусывает губу. Он знает, что если откроет глаза, то увидит Хакса: раскрасневшегося, опьянённого, забызганного семенем — и вздрагивает. Хакс бормочет что-то, обмякая, но Кайло не слышит, что именно, потому что громко, сорванно всхлипывает в голое веснушчатое плечо.  
  
Он знает, как было бы сладко. Он грезил об этом, мечтал об этом, он  _слушал_. Хакс был бы тугим и жарким, жаждущим и бесстыдно скулящим, и Рен трахал бы его безжалостно, целуя во влажные горячие губы. Он думает, что мог бы кончить в Хакса, примитивно пометить, объявить своим, — и эта мысль подводит его к самому краю.  
  
Как хорошо было бы отказаться от целомудрия, сбросить тяжкую ношу. Нужно всего ничего, поза идеальная, остаётся только достать член и войти — Хакс будет тяжело дышать, умолять, дрожать под ним и вокруг него. Кайло чувствует, как примитивное желание  _взять_  раздирает его, словно тупое зазубренное лезвие. Кайло тяжело вдыхает, напрягает мышцы, будто вот-вот кончит и...  
  
Кайло касается Тёмной стороны, или же она касается его.  
  
Где-то там, далеко, в его объятиях расслабленно лежит Хакс. Но здесь... Он словно видит затмение: есть лишь великое Ничто в кольце ослепительно яркого света, и в глубинах ненасытной бездны течёт беспощадная и ужасающая сила Тёмной стороны, питая её, как кровь питает тело.  
  
Кайло становится ужасно холодно. Он рычит в пустоту, и пустота низко рычит в ответ, её голос отзывается в нём, гудит в каждой клетке и каждом атоме его существа. Он словно распадается на осколки снова и снова, на долгое ужасное мгновение Кайло застывает в агонии: звук сдирает с него всё наносное, обнажая самую суть.  
  
А потом боль уходит, унося с собой каждую слабость: исчезает сомнение, исчезает страх, исчезает похоть, которую он испытывал к тому, кто лежит сейчас, усталый, в его руках.  
  
Он был взвешен, он был измерен, и он не был найден лёгким.  
  
Кайло не получил удовлетворения, но Тёмная сторона забрала и это желание, оставив его чистым, непорочным. Наконец, спустя мгновение или вечность, когда он вновь возвращается в своё тело, оказывается, что Хакс пытается высвободиться из сокрушительной хватки. От тела и одежды Кайло веет холодом бездны — Хакс чувствует его обнажённой кожей.  
  
Кайло отпускает Хакса и перекатывается на спину, тяжело дыша. Одежда оказывается насквозь пропитанной холодным потом. Неприятно.  
  
Он поворачивается и смотрит на Хакса — тот лежит на спине и угрюмо глядит в потолок. Сложенные на груди руки подрагивают, словно пытаются нащупать фантомную сигару. Обычно Кайло тревожится, когда замечает волнение Хакса, но здесь и сейчас ему всё равно. Он очистился. Гнев или страсть Хакса не имеют над ним власти.   
  
Поэтому Кайло, понимая его бессилие, говорит непривычно мягко:  
  
— Ритуал ни к чему тебя не обязывает. Ты волен искать других партнёров, если захочешь. Тех, кто сможет более полно тебя удовлетворить.  
  
Если бы он всего минуту назад представил себе, как кто-то другой касается Хакса, то пришёл бы в ярость, вцепился бы зубами в его плечо, оставляя царапины и укусы. Теперь ему всё равно. Кайло вновь изумляется мощи Тёмной стороны.  
  
К несчастью, — отвечает Хакс, играя желваками, — мне нужен только ты, — и его руки подрагивают от напряжения. Он явно хочет курить: говорит медленно и с паузами, замирает время от времени. Раньше Хакс заполнил бы эти лакуны, зажигая сигарету, затягиваясь и выдыхая густой дым.  
  
— Как же... неудобно, когда тот, кого ты желаешь и кто желает тебя — рыцарь Рен.  
  
И в кои-то веки Кайло согласен с генералом.


End file.
